Adventures of Rush the Hedgehog
by Thunder Pikachu1
Summary: Based off of The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Rush and Tales go on crazy adventures to save the world of Bomius (Alternative world of Mobius) from the evil Dr. Breadred and his minions, that want to take over Bomius and capture Rush and Tales. R&R! AND NO FLAMES! Rated T for some darker sides of the story that may come later on... If not, then it'll go to Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is a Sonic OC story. If you HATE OC stories, DO NOT READ THIS STORY AND COMMENT BAD SHIT ON IT. I'M SICK OF IT. ****_SICK OF IT YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!_****I don't care that my OC Niles "Tales" Power sounds and looks like Tails! It basically IS TAILS IN MY AU WORLD TO SONIC'S! Rush is Sonic's AU! YOU PEOPLE FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT?! I mean God for bid, someone makes a Pokémon OC like my Pikachu OC Thunder, and everyone's FINE WITH THAT. But make Sonic OCs or anything else and everyone FUCKING HATES IT.**

**I like my OCs and so do my friends, if you don't, DON'T FUCKING READ THE STORY. IT'S THAT DAMN EASY!**

**Now, let us begin...**

**XXX**

**Prologue: Rush Meets Tales**

Dr. Breadred was walking around in his lab, of where he did experiments on animals that he found. The mad man walked over to a cage where a small orange fox was being held. He opened the cage and grabbed the small animal and took him to another room.

The room was dark at first, until Breadred turned on the lights in the room. That the small fox was blind for a temporary time when his eyes adjusted to the light. It saw how the room was since this mad man did a lot of experiments on the other animals. There was a metal table with shackles on it. The human strapped the orange animal to a metal table, making him shiver from the coldness that shot up his spine.

"You my little foxy, you're going to be a big help to me for this experiment." Breadred chuckled darkly.

The fox stared at him, black eyes were wide with fear. "W-what do you mean?"

The human looked at him in surprise. He didn't think the young animal would speak to him at all. The evil person walked over to the fox, and used one finger to left his chin up to look better at him.

"You're going to be the first little freak in something that I have planned. I won't tell you what it is.. Why ruin the surprise for you?"

The fox whimpered in fear, wondering what it was that this crazy human had planed for him. For as long back as his young four year old mind could remember. He was trapped there with Dr. Breadred, doing all of his experiments on him. The young fox wanted nothing more than to get out of this evil twisted place. But he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Dr. Breadred walked away from where the young fox was being held against his will. He went over to a large silver switch, and turned to look at the orange fox kit once more.

"This my little foxy, is your surprise..."

He pulled the switch down and a beam of red light shot down from the ceiling, above the young two-tailed fox. It started at the bottom and slowly began making its way up the table, cutting it in half.

The fox yelped in fear and twisted and turned, trying to break out of the shackles holding him down. The sound of glass breaking echoed around the room. The fox and human turned to see who or what had made the noise. A brown hedgehog with black shoes and black eyes stood there, his arms were crossed.

"Hedgehog!" Breadred snarled.

"Did ya miss me Doc?" the hedgehog smirked.

"You won't be getting away this time, you annoying little hedgehog!"

"Yeah? We'll see." The hedgehog 'rushed' over to where the young fox, faster than the eye could blink or even see. He untied him, just as the beam was about to hit one of his tails. The hedgehog turned to the human, smirking still. "I told ya Doc. See ya later!"

With the fox clinging to him, the hedgehog zoomed off.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Breadred screamed.

XXXX

The hedgehog put the fox down beside a tree. The two of them were in the woods now, far away from where Breadred was. For now anyway. The fox looked at the hedgehog that had saved his life. He was a hero, something that the kit wanted to be like someday.

"Thank you for saving me... Mister."

"Hey, none of that Mister stuff, kid. Name's Rush. Rush the Hedgehog. And who might you be?"

"Niles. Niles Power. But, I never really liked it."

"How come, Niles?" Rush questioned.

Niles shrugged. "I dunno. Just never did."

"Alright.. I'll call you something else..."

Rush began to think of a name for the young two-tailed fox kit. While he was, Niles was making up stories for many things in the forest. His little four year old mind, make up all kinds of tales of how things ended up where they did. And that's when the hedgehog knew of a name for his little fox friend.

"Tales."

'Tales' turned to face him, shocked. "What?"

"That's your name. Tales."

The fox smiled and hugged Rush. "Thank you! I like it!"

The brown hedgehog laughed and hugged him back. "How about you come with me Tales?"

Tales looked at him, black eyes shining. "Really? I can?"

Rush gave him a wink and thumbs up. "You bet!"

The two new friends, and even brothers, walked off together to Rush's house, ready to see what adventures would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ello all you loyal readers out there.**

**Thunder: They can't hear you.**

**Me: A kid can dream, can't she?**

**Tales: Yes. I do it all the time.**

**Rush: Mostly.**

**Me: Anyway... Tom?**

**Tom: -sitting in his chair- Alright you Toomani fans, sit back, relax, and enjoy. -pushes the button ahd we begin-**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1: Enter The Dumb-bots**

Rush and Tales were speeding through Bomius, as they did everyday. It had been a few months since the hedgehog saved his little fox friend from Dr. Breadred. The two had become pretty close. Close enough that they began to call each other brothers. Tales looked up to the hedgehog like one, and it was he who called Rush 'big brother', and the brown hedgehog began calling him 'little brother' since then.

"Rush, I don't see the Dumb-bots anywhere."

"Well, that's a good sign then kiddo."

Tales was spinning his twin-tails flying after his older brother, who was speeding around on the ground. Rush had been teaching his little brother how to fly faster so he could keep up with him. He had to admit, the little fox was doing pretty good at keeping up with him.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," the orange fox sighed.

"Now!"

A trap appeared out of nowhere catching the hedgehog and fox. The two struggled to get out of the trap that had they had walked into. Two robots appeared out of behind one of the bushes. One was a robot bat, that was black with red eyes. The other was a robot eagle. It was a darker brown than Rush was. IT had yellow eyes, and sharp talons on its feet.

"Haha! We got them! We got them!" the bat cheered.

"Yeah!" added the eagle. "Now we can give them to Dr. Breadred!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... You guys don't wanna do that.. Remember all the good times we had together? Don't you two remember when you first began chasing us?" Rush questioned the two robots, and Tales chuckled, knowing he had a plan.

"Of course we remember!" the bat snapped.

"Yeah! What do you think we are? Dumb?" questioned the eagle.

"Took of words outta my mouth," Tales muttered, chuckling.

"Let's here this one again.." Rush smirked. "It always makes me laugh.."

XXX

~Flashback~

_Dr. Breadred was holding a little 'get together' as he called it for all the bad guys on the planet. He was planning one getting them to help him catch that annoying little hedgehog and his two-tailed fox friend. Rush and Tales had also heard of this and came to see just what was going hedgehog told the fox to wait here by a tree, far from where the 'get together' was taking place. He didn't want him to get hurt or captured by Breadred again._

_Tales didn't want to, but he did as he was told. He watched as the brown hedgehog zoomed off. Rush made it to said building in less than a second. The brown hedgehog crept into the building and sat down, waiting to hear what Breadred had to say._

_"Alright, I called you guys all here because of one thing and one thing only.." the human began, and pointed to a poster on the wall behind of Rush. "Rush the Hedgehog! We are going to work together to catch him once and for all! Whoever can catch him first will get 1,000 dollers!"_

_"Question from the group!"_

_"Yes, what is it?"_

_Rush smirked, sitting in the front, and everyone turned to look at him. "I cast waaaaaaaaaaaaay more than that!"_

_Breadred stared at the hedgehog, eyes wide and jaw dropped on the ground. "It's the hedgehog! Get him!"_

_All the bad guys sprang at the brown hedgehog. Rush ducked out of the mess of animals and people alike. He took off, speeding through the place. He had a plan to meess with these guys. He stopped when a large lion appeared out of nowhere in front of him, followed by a tiger behind him. Both of them had nets, ready to catch him._

_"Oh no! Nets! Whatever shall I do?"_

_As the cats threw the nets, Rush zipped off to the left, making the nets hit the lion and tiger, trapping them. The brown hedgehog smirked and waved, taking off once more. Rush stopped once more when a very large black furred dog appeared out of nowhere, gun in his hand._

_The hedgehog smirked. "Whatcha gonna do with that? Shoot me?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Try it."_

_The dog fired and Rush once again zipped out of the way and took off. Pretty soon all the bad guys were down and out. Breadred growled, slamming his fist onto the table. He was not happy... Not happy at all..._

_He walked over to a large machine and began making robots to catch that annoying litle hedgehog. He made a bat robot and an eagle one. The two of them blinked and looked at their creator. They already knew mostly of what was going on, as the evil mad man ahd installed it into them before they were finished being made. Breadred looked the two of them over._

_"Pretty good.. Yes... You two will catch Rush for me! You are now the SRSS team. You will be called... Querk and Cluck. Now, get going and catch that hedgehog!"_

_The two robots took off ready to catch the brown hedgehog and his little fox friend. Rush and Tales were relaxing after everyting had cooled down. The hedgehog was relaxing against a tree, eating a chilidog. Tales was playing around, being the little kid that he was. The little orange two-tailed fox was playing around with some things that Rush had got for him. One was a round red ball, that he was bouncing around, another was a small toy of a fox, that looked like him. Tales held it close to him, never to let it out of his sight._

_"Hey! Rush! Rush! Look!"_

_The hedgehog looked up and turned to where the little orange fox was pointing. He saw two robots coming their way. One was a black bat, the other was a brown eagle. Rush couldn't help but chuckle at them._

_"What's this? Breadred sending robots to try and catch me now? He can't do it himself?"_

_"He got sick and tired of you hedgehog, so he sent us to catch you!" Querk told him._

_"And your little fox friend too!" added Cluck._

_"Try and catch us then, slow-mo! Let's speed keed!"_

_Rush zoomed off and Tales flew after him. The dumb-bots went after them. They already had a trap waiting for them. Rush and Tales went through a small town full of other people, who had to get out of the way of them. As soon as they were about to leave the town, Rush got stuck on some paper..?_

_"What the hell? I'm stuck!"_

_Tales was alright, as he was flying instead of running like his older brother was. The fox looked down and gasped._

_"Rush! Don't worry! I'll help you!"_

_The orange fox flew down, ready to help his older brother, but the brown hedgehog shook his head at the younger animal._

_"No Tales! You'll get caught too! I don't want you to have to go through that again. Go and hide somewhere else. I'll be fine as always."_

_"..But Rush.."_

_"No buts. Go."_

_Tales frowned and nodded. He spun his twin-tails around faster and took off away from his brother. Querk and Cluck came running. The two of them smirked and laughed as they saw that they caught Rush._

_"We caught him! Dr. Breadred will be so proud of us!" the bat cheered, wings flapping in the air._

_"But what about the little fox? The boss said he had big plans for him."_

_"Ah, forget about that little brat. He won't make it out there in the world all alone."_

_"But Dr. Breadred said-"_

_"I said forget about what he said. We got the hedgehog, that's all we need."_

_"But he wanted the fox too."_

_"If you wanna go after the brat, go, but I'm talking the hedgehog back to Breadred and getting all the money for catching him." _

_Cluck was not happy hearing what the bat told him. "That's no fair! We both caught him!"_

_The bat laughed at his older eagle brother. "We? I think you mean, 'I' caught him. You wanna go after that little two-tailed freak when we already got what we need. Now, go after the fox if you want, or come with me, and we'll get the money."_

_This gave Rush an idea to use against the two dumb-bots. "You? Get money from Breadred for catching me? He'll have to give it to the one that really caught me."_

_"Yeah? And that was me!" Querk said._

_"No it wasn't! It was me!" snapped Cluck._

_The brown hedgehog chuckled. "I can tell you, but you gotta let me up from this paper trap."_

_The eagle did as the hedgehog said. He grabbed him with his talons and pulled him off the paper that held him in one place. The bird then put him down onto the ground._

_"So, which one of us caught you?" the bat asked._

_Rush smirked and zoomed off without answering the question. It took the robots a few seconds to realize what had happened. The two gasped and ran after the hedgehog, only to get caught in the paper trap. Breadred soon came and saw that his robots were in the trap, not Rush._

_"You idiot robots! How could you let Rush get away?!"_

_"It wasn't our fault!"_

_"Yeah! He tricked us!"_

_"Tricked you?" the human growled, red eyes seemed to glow. "Why, when I'm done with you-"_

_Before he could finish, Rush appeared behind him, Tales by his side. The little fox shook and whimpered in fear of the human, as he remembered what he had done to him. The hedgehog pushed the evil man into the trap with his robots._

_"Hope you guys can stick around for awhile! Let's speed keed!" Rush said._

_"Right behind ya!" Tales smiled._

_The two took off._

_"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Breadred screamed._

~End flashback~

"And that's how the four of us met," Rush finished the tale.

Cluck was crying a little bit from the story. "That story had a sad ending. Why can't it have a good one?"

"It will have a good ending. For us." The hedgehog did a Spin-Dash, cutting the hands that held him captive. He did the same for Tales, setting him freet too. "Catch ya later, slow-mos!"

Rush and Tales escaped Querk and Cluck once again, heading off to see what would happen to them next...


End file.
